


険悪（Dangerous）

by xLightningToki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AMV, Character Study, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Songfic, Ventus-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLightningToki/pseuds/xLightningToki
Summary: Roxas and Ventus may be children, but it’s better not to judge a book by its cover.Based off of the songDangerousby Jesse McCartney.UPDATE: Now accompanied with an AMV:Kingdom Hearts AMV || Dangerous【60FPS】.
Relationships: Hayner & Olette & Pence & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Seifer (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 27





	険悪（Dangerous）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch as our fire rages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410111) by [vvingblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade). 
  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts AMV || Dangerous【60FPS】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/605914) by xLightningToki. 



> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any of its elements whatsoever, just this story.  
> ※Please do not reprint without my permission.※

The first time Ventus meets Roxas, Xehanort is attempting to summon Kingdom Hearts, so the youths never have the chance to properly interact aside from exchanging a few compliments during combat. The situation is so dire that they disregard the nagging deliberation of them appearing identical, only to feel troubled after confirming that they weren’t actually hallucinating.

As time passes, however, it becomes increasingly obvious (at least to Roxas and Ven) how different the alleged twins are. Ven displays goofy smiles for everyone to see, and he radiates sunshine like how Vanitas used to reek of despair. Meanwhile, Roxas is a perpetual frowner whose smiles are incredibly delicate, and he knows exactly what kind of words are needed to destroy one’s soul. (Hanging around with Isa does not reduce Roxas’s sarcasm in the slightest.)

Nevertheless, the blond duo uses its members’ physical likeness to its advantage, for the two have made a habit to switch clothes some days and impersonate each other. Some people are effortlessly fooled, but their closest comrades do not fall so easily for their pranks. Still, it’s hilarious having people mingle with them while oblivious to the truth.

As mutual friends of Sora, they begin to consort more frequently and learn each other’s backgrounds. Ven is appalled to hear that Roxas had been manipulated by Organization XIII ever since he was born, and Roxas is disturbed upon discovering that Ven was an amnesiac prior to meeting Terra and Aqua—and that Ven is probably much older than his friends had assumed.

They also have the privilege of appreciating certain aspects that even their loved ones don’t. Ven knows that Roxas has become scarily talented at reading people while never wearing his heart on his sleeve, thanks to his current trust issues. Roxas is the only one who knows how fierce and calculating Ven can be in desperate circumstances even while sporting his dazzling grin, exuding an aura like that of a feral beast.

Their lives are shadowy and bizarre and crummy, but they still manage to move forward despite years of abuse and deceptions. And they still preserve the undying fire in their eyes, knowing that they can only ameliorate as long as they don’t succumb to their anguish. For that, they have come to respect one another.

Roxas once invites Ven to visit Twilight Town and meet his friends—Hayner, Pence and Olette, as Ven recalls. He’s happy to realize that not much has changed between the four, even though Roxas originally had false memories of the former trio due to the actions of a meddlesome scientist (whom he still hasn’t forgiven, by the way).

Of course, that also means that nothing has changed between Roxas and Seifer, the latter who deliberately challenges Roxas to a Struggle battle the moment they cross paths. And just like his data self, he jeers that Roxas is a chicken if he doesn’t accept the match. Naturally, Roxas isn’t the type of person to simply stand there like a pretty doll and take the insult to heart without some sort of scheme.

Ven gazes from afar as Roxas’s lips curl into a sneer, and the ex-Nobody grabs a bat with eyes of steel. The other blond smiles to himself and leans leisurely against a wall, already knowing what will ensue.

* * *

Roxas wipes the floor with Seifer in an instant, his movements swift and graceful as he incessantly smashes his bat against his opponent’s orbs. He fights the urge to scoff at the look of disbelief that Seifer is shooting him. After all, it was a mistake on Seifer’s part to brave a Keyblade wielder—a dual wielder, no less.

Roxas’s stormy oceanic eyes are like a chasm—murky and bottomless, revealing no hint of emotion—as the boy towers over Seifer’s defeated form as if he were a king. Pence and Olette cheer ecstatically in the background, and Hayner runs over to wrap an arm around Roxas’s shoulders, grinning like a maniac. Roxas’s mood immediately switches as the shorter adolescent smirks back, cheeks rosy and once again giving the impression of an innocent child.

The turbulent look in his eyes lingers in Ven’s mind, however. For a moment, the elder blond envisions a figure cloaked in black with a pair of swords at his disposal—a one-man army surrounded by the screams of vanquished monsters of the shadows. Why in the world did this boy’s former employers believe that he was expendable? They said that he could never do better, and yet he can take them down without a sweat.

The title of “liege” suits Roxas to a fault, for he is a hero of twilight (not light, but not darkness, either), whose strength lies in his palms like nothing and whose steady gaze conceals everything. But Ven is not deceived by his friend’s glory, because such attributes make him ever so threatening.

* * *

As guardians of light, it is Roxas and Ven’s responsibility to protect all of the worlds from Heartless, who have the inconvenient gift to pop up everywhere. And by that, they _literally_ mean _everywhere_.

The twins make a decent team (if one considers kids with the chronological ages apt for a toddler and an old man as a _team_ ), and Roxas learns that Ven can be absolutely _brutal_ in the battlefield, especially today.

His grin is pack-full of shark teeth, dirt splayed over his skin and clothes as he spins his Keyblade around. He ridicules the Heartless like there is no tomorrow, and Roxas attempts to decide whether to encourage or scream at him. He hasn’t the time to do so as he smashes his Keyblades into a Heartless’s head, so he reluctantly abandons the idea.

He imagines Vanitas in Ven’s place, facial expressions wild and actions swift, and then imagines Sora, bright and resolute as he holds his ground against the bloodthirsty creatures. He sees a warrior hardened by battles and grief, and yet said trooper—who is too young, too cheery, too _pure_ —refuses to break whereas the environment is in ruins.

And Roxas absolutely _loves_ it.

They overthrow the Heartless together, and Ven gives Roxas a fist bump, his hair sticking up at the ends, beaming as if he had just won free sea salt ice cream. How strange it is for a teenager to carry an adult’s task as if it were no big deal. Conversely, bearing in mind that Ven is about a century old (or possibly even older), he hides secrets that even adults can only hope to uncover. His eyes are the windows to his soul, but even those cannot expose the shadiness of his past.

How fascinating and treacherous he is, indeed!

* * *

Ventus invites Roxas to stay at his place for the night, and Roxas obliges, eager to lounge after a long day of toil. The two are squeezed in Ven’s bed, observing the stars twinkling in the sapphire sky. They look like ordinary children—siblings, perhaps—huddled together and whispering as the moonlight washes over them from the window.

But no, they are also little soldier boys, honed for difficulties that will be ceaselessly thrown at them providing that they fight. Fortunately, they were made to overcome these hardships, and they will never stop until peace is finally achieved, even if it will take many years.

For now, though, they’ve had enough of discordance and harsh realities, and they discern somehow that everything will be better when they wake up in the morning. The twins smile covertly at each other as they settle under the comforter, and fleetingly, all is right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon the song _Dangerous_ recently, and now I can’t help imagining Roxas and Ventus singing it together. Then I ended up writing this. What do you know? ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> UPDATE: Added an [AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQpW9NWtpZM) featuring Roxas, Ventus and Sora!


End file.
